Portable handheld electronics, such as mobile phones, are widely used in our daily lives. It is well known that mobile phones have components which are easily damaged when the mobile phones drop or suffer impacts. Thus, many people choose to use mobile phone cases to protect their mobile phones. Currently, most of the mobile phone cases merely serve as covers.
Additionally, with the advent of smart phones, mobile phones now serve as communication and entertainment devices. As such, audio outputs, often using corded headphones or ear buds, are used with phones. Such audio outputs can provide a number of challenges, such as the burden of carrying them, entanglement of cords, or loss of the devices themselves. Further, because mobile phones are used so frequently, issues including battery life depletion and the need to charge the phone's battery frequently arise. Solving these issues requires an additional cord that must be plugged into the phone as well as a power supply. This introduces another cord which a user would have to carry, which could become entangled or otherwise inconvenience the user, and which is easy to lose.